


i learnt it all from you

by staywithmin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, this is way too short help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithmin/pseuds/staywithmin
Summary: jiwon taught hanbin lots of things, some good and others not so muchinspired by the song "lo aprendí de ti" by ha*ash





	i learnt it all from you

**Author's Note:**

> i love double b i'm literally double b trash but i've been feeling really sad lstely and idk what i'm doing with my life and everything sucks and i write as a coping mechanism even though i'm a shitty writer I'M SO SORRY I WROTE THIS end me now

hanbin was an ordinary boy. he really was. his life wasn't that interesting but, in april, something happened. he met jiwon. he really hadn't been thinking about love but, you know, love comes when it wants and even if you are not expecting it. so, of course, it wasn't a surprise when hanbin realised he had fallen in love with jiwon.   
after a little while, jiwon confessed and hanbin was so, so, so relieved his feelings were reciprocated. while being with him, hanbin found out that when he kissed jiwon, it felt like time stopped, and that even with just one look, jiwon could control every inch of his body. but most importantly, he understood that he loved jiwon more than anyone and anything. 

after some time, something started feeling strange. you know they say love gets worn out by time sometimes, and this was one of those occasions. passion went missing and nights spent together just seemed never ending, and not in a good way. hanbin had never thought he would feel lonely, cold and dumb while being with someone he loved so much.  
at some point, things between them started being monotonous, and jiwon had started lying so much hanbin suspected he didn't even believe what he himself said.   
hanbin didn't know that without jiwon's kisses time would pass by so slowly, and that holding the need to call him would take all his effort, he also didn't know he would miss jiwon so much, but he learnt it all because of jiwon himself. 

and now that hanbin feels like he is himself again and has got over their relationship, jiwon comes back and looks for him. but, what jiwon doesn't know it's that now it's too late. hanbin is in love with someone else.   
hanbin didn't know that someone else's kisses would replace the ones jiwon had given him, he also didn't know that someone new would make him feel so much more than what he used to feel when jiwon touched him, he didn't know that he would be able to love someone else as much as he did after what jiwon had done to him.

but, in the end, hanbin learnt everything from jiwon.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say that iKON will always be seven no matter what happens and i just hope everyone can be happy and i want them out of yg already PLEASE


End file.
